1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a lens-shutter camera having a zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras with long-focus zoom lenses have come into wide spread use in recent years. In general, in cameras of this type, a cam ring of a lens barrel, which supports a photographic optical system therein, is rotated by means of a motor, thereby moving or zooming the optical system. If the focal length of the optical system becomes longer, it becomes necessary to use a large-sized viewfinder mechanism and strobe mechanism, and also to move the strobe mechanism and an optical system of the viewfinder mechanism in synchronism with the zooming of the photographic optical system.
Conventionally, therefore, a motor and a cam member for the drive of the viewfinder mechanism and the strobe mechanism are provided separately from the motor for the drive of the cam ring. With tis arrangement, the viewfinder optical system and the strobe mechanism can be moved in synchronism with the zooming of the photographic optical system.
If an additional motor and a cam member are used in addition to the motor for the cam ring, however, the number of components making up the camera will inevitably increase, and resulting in a camera of complicated construction. Accordingly, higher manufacturing costs are entailed, and miniaturization of the camera cannot be effected. In accurately synchronizing the operations of the viewfinder optical system and the strobe mechanism with the zooming of the photographic optical system, moreover, it is difficult to control the two motors, and adjusting means is required for the synchronization. Thus, the construction of the camera becomes more complicated, the manufacturing costs rise, and the reliability of the operation of the camera is not high enough.